


Live at Ten

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bad Flirting, Community: primeval100, Convergence, Drabble, Gen, Journalism, The truth is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Time Team” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Live at Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Time Team” challenge.

Scarlett smiled and canted her hips in Stephen's direction. That annoying PR woman – Jilly? - moved in front of her.

“Do I need to go over the ground rules again?”

“No, thank you,” Scarlett replied. She clicked her fingers and the cameraman approached.

“Ready?”

Scarlett nodded and turned towards the camera.

“Good evening. You're joining us at the Forest of Dean where we've been given exclusive access to the scientists the national papers, and the MOD, have dubbed the Time Team. We'll be talking to Professor Nick Cutter as he explains convergence, and just why dinosaurs and humans can never coexist...”


End file.
